Augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) devices have the potential ability to replace desktop monitors and mobile computing platforms (such as smart phones). Mobile AR and VR devices; however, currently face many challenges. Extremely large data transfer rates will be needed to transfer images to head mounted displays with the same resolution as today's 2 k or 4 k displays used in televisions or high end smart phones. Battery life on devices which are not wired directly to a computer are limited due to the power requirements of conventional technologies. These issues illustrate the need for a low power, fast gaze tracker which could be integrated into Augmented Reality (AR) or Virtual Reality (VR) Head Mounted Displays (HMDs). Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.